Czas Przemija
Utwór: Czas Przemija Wykonawca: Peja ---- Wszystko przemija odchodzi w zapomnienie możliwe że te rymy stracą też sens i znaczenie czas wszystko ucieka i nasz się pewnie skończy więc spróbuję opowiedzieć o tym co nas wszystkich łączy sekundy minuty godziny i dni bezpowrotnie spod kontroli i moja labrei nie można nic zrobić by ten czas jakoś odzyskać ja mogę przestać myśleć że wskazówka się przemieszcza oddala nie cofa tylko szybko rwie do przodu nie mogę się pogodzić z tym uczuciem zawodu jakiego pytasz przecież nic się nie dzieje czas kradnie nam życie a ty masz jeszcze nadzieje na zdobycie czegokolwiek na dotarcie do końca w tak bardzo krótkim czasie jedna chwila cię wyniosła i to na razie wszystko tylko żeby to nie było nie prysło nie pękło i …na pół jak ziarenko które szybko zasadziłeś i czekasz na profity bity sądowe i myśli swobodne szybko przelatują jak ten czas ulatują kłują w oczy do złudzenia są podobne jak marzenia jak pragnienia jak spotkania przygodne łagodne jest zjawisko które się właśnie zrodziło bez jednego strzału z nikąd wszystkie chmury przepędziło ale czas nadal ucieka kradnie chwile upragnione spełnione zostało to co docenione ostatecznie jednak nie zostało wyniesione to zostało w podziemiu podzieliło w oka mgnieniu na wrogów sympatyków sceptyków zwolenników mógłbym tu wyliczać odbiorców bez liku lecz na to nie pora i nieodpowiedni czas choć chcę być wciąż na topie i nie mówić nigdy pas to właśnie teraz w tej odpowiedniej chwili zarzucam szybko refren kochani moi mili Czas przemija czas przemija odchodzi w zapomnienie każda upragniona chwila /x4 Na moim narożniku się nadal nic nie zmienia już nie ma mnie tutaj już nie ma tu już mego cienia czas ale tu jakby się zatrzymał choć zniszczona okolica to zachował się glina który jest nie do zniesienia który nas tu wszystkich trzyma wypuszcza nie pociesza nie rozpieszcza i nie wzrusza nie spieszy nie cieszy nie pomaga nic ulepszyć robię co chcę a że ciebie nie stać nie to weź to zaakceptuj i puść do przodu mnie nie blokuj nie toruj nie rozpuszczaj brzydkich plotów gotów jestem wszystkiemu stawić czoła zapobiec wszystkim sporom narastającym dookoła to i tak nie powstrzymam nadchodzących zmian bo ten czas szybko przemija coraz mniej życia mam i wierzcie mi ludzie nie wytrzymam tego dłużej ze straconą każdą chwilą czuję się jeszcze gorzej i nie mogę nic powiedzieć i nie mogę się dowiedzieć czy osiągnę to co chcę czy może zrobię coś źle wypadnę z obiegu i wykończę się bo żyję chwilą nie poddaję się schematom ratuję wciąż mikrofon nie zadaje się ze szmatą i dla was dziś właśnie prezentuję swój styl szybko w pośpiechu b nie stracić cennych chwil i nawet jeśli teraz niczego nie dokonam to wiem że próbowałem i spokojnie sobie skonam więc wychodzę na ulicę by obwieścić tajemnicę by przybić z wami piątkę by wspomóc okolicę dzielnicę ukochaną mą ulicę na której się wciąż chowam którą na co dzień widzę pustka dookoła szarzyzna ludzka masa alkoholem wspomagana popękane mury czasu odciśnięte piętno piękno tutaj to pojęcie abstrakcyjne tutaj wszystko dookoła jest jakieś dziwne pokręcone pokrzywione czarno-białe i matowe nie można powiedzieć żeby było to cudowne jest jak jest ale tu się nic nie zmienia te same ryje w bramach takie same wspomnienia uniesienia przeżycia sytuacje i libacje naprawdę mówię prawdę każdy przyzna mi tu rację chociaż czas nam ucieka chociaż czas nam ulatuje tutaj nic się nie zmienia każdy życie swe marnuje Czas przemija czas przemija odchodzi w zapomnienie każda upragniona chwila /x4 tytuł strony